dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal slime
Dragon Quest}}A metal slime is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in the original game, it is a slime with a metallic body. Characteristics As far as appearances go, the metal slime is nearly identical to a normal slime, with its only notable differences being its gray coloring and metallic lustre. Metal slimes are infamous monsters in the series, and for a good reason: they have one of the highest experience point payouts of any enemy in the series, exceeded only by far stronger monsters and other metal monsters; even some bosses pay out less than a single metal slime does. This comes at a catch, however: metal slimes rarely appear, and when they do, they usually run in an instant, often without a scratch due to a very high speed stat. Even if the player gets lucky and a metal slime or two decide to stick around for a turn, nearly all normal attacks will either miss or do a measly 1 point of damage, though their low HP means every hit counts. Nearly all forms of spell and skill are completely ineffective against metal slimes. There are very few exceptions to this. Metal monster weapons (such as those found in the Joker games) have a good chance at connecting with a metal slime, and the poison needle, with its 12.5%(1⁄8) chance to kill instantly if it connects, or even Hela's hammer's 37.5%(3⁄8), are particularly effective as human weapons go. Main game appearances Dragon Quest Metal slimes make their first appearance as the greatest source of experience from any monster. The player may start dealing normal damage to metal slimes as they near the level 30 cap. Due to the fact that true spell immunity does not exist in the original NES version of I'', Sizz and Sizzle have a higher chance (1/16) to slay the slimes than critical hits (1/64). Dragon Quest II |note = |location = Moonbrooke Desert Dragon's Horns Northern Rippleport area Alefgard Dirkandor area Zahan area Cave to Rendarak }} Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest V The remakes allow for the recruiting of metal slimes, though the chances of one wanting to join the party are abysmally low, combining with their rarity and difficulty in defeating to make them one of the hardest monsters to recruit in the game. Their plethora of resistances and metal slime stats can make them worth the effort, though they are not nearly as versatile as liquid metal slimes. Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Normal Vicious Monster Series Appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Metal slimes may first appear on Celeste Isle, where the hunter mechs hint to their residence on the island. They can also show up on Fert Isle. However, "yellow-bellies" will not appear on the overworld in any of these instances. The metal menagerie on Palaish Isle is the only place where metal slimes can be seen before engaging in a battle, though this area cannot be accessed until after the player solidifies his or her position in the finals of the tournament. Given their resilience, metal slimes are one of the most difficult monsters to scout, though not nearly as much as the stronger metal monsters the player can run into. In the early parts of the game, a critical hit during the scouting process is one of the most reliable ways to scout one, though a great deal of luck is still needed. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Metal slimes are Rank D monsters. Among other places, they can be encountered in a cave in the Iceolation part of the Island. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Torneko: The Last Hope Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Goodith, Goosashi, Gooshido and Tokyo Tom all appear to be metal slimes. ''Monster Battle Road Victory The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Twin Kings and the Prophecy's End Gallery Sprites Trivia *In ''Dragon Quest VIII, there is an infamous Metal Slime which, when scouted, is named "Metaly" as a tribute to its original name. *The Metal Flan from Final Fantasy The 4 Heroes of Light may be reference to the Metal slime, because it yields a lot of experience when killed and is hard to find. Other Languages Related monsters *Chocoslime *Dark slime *Electroslime *Evil metal slime *Meddle slime *Pink slime *She-slime *Slime *Special metal slime *Sublime slime Category:Dragon Quest game monsters Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Mountains monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters